nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Crump
Lord Crump (or X-Naut Black) is a secondary antagonist in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and the second highest ranking member of the X-Nauts (second only to Sir Grodus). He fights Mario four times, two of them while controlling his personal robot, Magnus von Grapple. Second in command of the X-Nauts, Lord Crump is always willing to follow Grodus' command. Even though Lord Crump is second in command, Grodus calls him his most incompetent underling in chapter 8. Lord Crump also takes part in many of the cutscenes seen throughout the game. After his Magnus von Grapple 2.0 is destroyed, he is sent flying out to deep space. However, he somehow managed to survive, and is last seen in Poshley Heights with Grodus and what is left of the X-Nauts after Mario defeats the Shadow Queen. Lord Crump breaks the fourth wall (acknowledges the fact that he is in a video game) in Chapter 5 by telling the player, the "person in front of the TV," not to tell Mario about his disguise. Professor Frankly also does this in this chapter. History ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Lord Crump appears as soon as Mario enters Rogueport and catches him interrogating Goombella in search of her knowledge of the Crystal Stars. Mario, with Goombella's help, defeats Lord Crump in a tutorial fight, but Crump has a trick up his sleeve, calling the rest of the X-Nauts to "punish him", prompting a cloud fight until Mario and Goombella fled the scene. In Chapter 2 of the game, Grodus sends him and the Shadow Sirens to Boggly Woods, knowing a Crystal Star was there located somewhere within the Great Tree. Knowing the Crystal Star belonged to the Punies in the tree, Crump and his men imprisoned the Punies, teamed up with the Punies' enemies, the Jabbies, and performed a search throughout the tree. Their search for the Star didn't go well when Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie and Punio interfered with everything, liberated the Punies and fought the Jabbies in a battle for the tree. After Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie and the Punies found the Emerald Star, Crump steals it and activates a time bomb. As Mario and company reach the entrance to the tree, they see that the Puni Elder blocked off Crump's escape, giving them the opportunity to force Crump to deactivate time bomb. But he refuses to hand Emerald Star over, instead activating Magnus von Grapple to attack in an attempt to destroy Mario and company and make his getaway with the Emerald Star. His attempt to defeat Mario and company and escape with the Emerald Star was totally unsuccessful and Magnus von Grapple was destroyed instead. Upon the defeat of Magnus von Grapple, Lord Crump and his men were driven out of the Great Tree, and the Puni elder gave Mario and his team the Emerald Star as a reward. In Chapter 5, Lord Crump disguises himself as a pirate named Four-Eyes and follows Mario and company to Keelhaul Key to find the Sapphire Star. Shown in the picture, his disguise is very bad, and Crump even breaks the fourth wall, telling the player that even though they might see through his disguise, they should not tell Mario of it. He secretly follows Mario and company through the Pirate's Grotto as Mario and company search for the Star. After Mario and his friends beat Cortez and obtain the Star, Lord Crump removes his disguise and threatens to blow Keelhaul Key to the bottom of the sea unless Mario gives him the Sapphire Star. Mario, Flavio and company enlist Cortez's help to fight Crump. While Cortez's pirates (with help from Mario and Flavio's deckhands and Francesca and Frankie) and Crump's X-Nauts raid each others' ships, Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Mini-Yoshi, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz fight Lord Crump. This time, Crump's got his X-Nauts as backup. Lord Crump and his X-Nauts lose and are forced to retreat. It was not long after that Lord Crump went to Twilight Town in search of the Superbombomb. He manages to find it, and gloats over how it will help him with the search for the Crystal Stars. Unfortunately, Bowser and Kammy Koopa were around, and overheard him. This resulted in a battle against the X-Nauts and the Koopa Troop that almost started, had not Bowser used his Fire Breath to set off the Superbombomb, blasting both armies into submission. This was the only time Crump got to meet Bowser. Lord Crump reappeared at the end of the X-Nauts fortress where he attacked Mario and friends in the Magnus von Grapple 2.0 which had at least a dozen new abilities. Mario managed to defeat Crump narrowly and he was sent into space. Grodus revealed that the results of the battle were irrelevant for his plans, and admits that he tricked Lord Crump. During the ending, it was revealed that Lord Crump somehow survived after his defeat. He was last seen in Poshley Heights, along with Grodus (which was reduced to his robotic head), and four X-Naut troopers. As with Beldam, Lord Crump and the X-Nauts ended up changing their evil ways. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of the names in the random name selection is "CRUMP", which is a reference to Lord Crump. General information Personality Lord Crump, throughout the course of the game, has been shown to be somewhat of a clown and bumbling; and as a result, he is often looked down on by Grodus, even going so far as to label him as his "least-competent underling". Despite this, there are many instances where he's proven himself to be quite intelligent, such as in Chapter 2 when he set a trap for Mario and his partners, in Chapter 5, where he disguised himself as Four-Eyes and used Mario and company to defeat Cortez for him so that he could obtain the Crystal Star, and even in Chapter 7, where he (according to himself) used the last Crystal Star to lure Mario and the others up to the X-Naut fortress so that he could take theirs and add to the X-Nauts' collection (even though he didn't know he was being taken advantage of, himself). Lord Crump has also shown some displays of arrogance in the aforementioned scenes. Lord Crump's speech pattern is seen as irritating to Grodus. Trivia *It is impossible to lose the first battle against Lord Crump, because even if Mario falls into the water to lose 9 HP, he will start the battle with at least 5 HP, and his only options are attacking and defending. *If Lord Crump is frozen during the second phase of his third fight (on Keelhaul Key), he will not board the X-Nauts as they perform their giant ball attack, but the attack will work as normal. *The beginning of Lord Crump's theme has the death soundbit from the Atari 2600 version of Pac-Man. *During the first battle against Lord Crump, his battle theme does not play. Instead, the standard mini-boss music plays. Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Mario characters